


And then I saw his face.. (NOW I'M A BELIEVER) Logince FanFic

by MorganCapri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: British Remus, British Roman, French Patton, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logince - Freeform, M/M, Norwegian Logan Sanders, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganCapri/pseuds/MorganCapri
Summary: Logan Solskinn (It's pronounced Solshinn), Works at the Local Coffee Shop named 'The Sanders Stop', He is a barista there. Logan also happens to be Norwegian with not-so-good English (Despite having to talk to most English customers, he understands it but can speak it that well.) So a few Words are hard to Pronounce and he gets yelled at a lot. He has Dark Navy hair and Vitiligo skin, Some bits on his cheeks, nose and arms/shoulders, The ones on his cheeks looked nearly identical.However, Roman Floyd Is a makeup Stylist, He also happens to be very handsome! He has half white, half blond hair and Tannish skin. He had some freckles some not-so visible, He was wearing makeup most of the time though, so you couldn't exactly see from underneath the foundation. Oh! did I mention that he's British?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. New Customer in Town. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This Is my first Proper fan fiction! Hope you like the first chapter!
> 
> Credits/Co-owners:  
> Robin (My Discord friend!)  
> Snek Roman (Another Discord friend!)  
> Uh_Oh_Cheerios (Yet another Discord friend! But they said for me to use their Wattpad Username.)
> 
> Patton Heartfield is the Boss of the Coffee Shop. He's also French.  
> Virgil Elise is the chill co-worker (because yes) Virgil Is American.  
> Remus Floyd sometimes comes to the Coffee Shop with Roman. He's British like his Brother.  
> Janus Blond, you'll see him later on, I don't wanna spoil anything, He's Vitiligo too!  
> The Coffee Shop is located in a medium-sized town in Florida, Called Cedar Key (Real place by the way! Obviously not the Coffee shop but the Town.)  
> I think that's all- Enjoy!

Logan Sighed as he put on his uniform and grabbed his keys, "Another day of work, another day of getting yelled at." He thought to himself.  
He left his house and locked the door behind him before starting to walk to 'The Sanders Stop' He thought it was a peculiar name for a Coffee shop though he never complained about it as there was nothing he could do.

He walked in through the door, The bell above it rang 'Ding! Ding! Ding!' "Welcome to 'The Sanders Stop' How may I help yo- Oh, Hey Lo." Virgil Sounded quite annoyed but when he realised that it was not in fact an early customer, but instead, Logan, "Hallo, Virgil, How's your day?" Logan spoke with a bit of a strong accent, he didn't mean to say Hello in his own language (Norwegian) but the two sounded similar anyway, plus, Virgil already knew a bit of Norwegian thanks to Logan teaching him a bit on their lunch breaks.  
"It's doing pretty good I guess, What about you? How's your day?" Virgil played with the name tag around his neck while He spoke, His tone was neutral and He didn't seem to be in a bad mood, so that was good, "It doing alright, Glad yours is good, Has any customers come yet?" Logan made his way behind the counter and checked in, putting his name tag around his neck, "That's good and no, no one has come in yet." Virgil started to get bored, fidgeting a lot, "Hey, uh, I'm going to go in the back room, I promised Janus I'd call him today so I might as well get it over with now." Virgil walked out and into the back room, leaving Logan alone, until the bell rang.

"A-ah! Welcome to The Sanders eh- Stop, W-what eh- can get for you today?" Logan turned to door and saw a stunning man, Logan felt his cheeks get a bit hot but shook his head and waited for the man to approach the counter, The man Looked up at the menu above the kitchen, "May i get..A Strawberry Iced Tea please? Oh!" The man notices the Strawberry Lollipops in one of the snack baskets on the counter and picks one up,"And this too?" The man smiled confidently, Logan smiled a small smile back, He added the two things onto the till before replying, "Of course! Will that be eh- all?"  
"Yes! That's all!"  
"Alright, eh- Cash or- C- cred-?" Logan always got stuck on this one, He knew he was going to get yelled at now, like those many times before...  
"Do you mean Credit? If so then Yes, I would like to pay in credit." The Man before him Said, No yelling..? This was knew.  
"Yes! Cred- Cred it! That- Eh- That'll be...4.50 eh- Dollars, please?" The man and Logan were nearly the same height, Logan being slightly smaller.  
"Alrightio! Say, where are you from? I hope you don't get offended by this but your accent sounds a bit funny." The man swiped his credit card before unwrapping the lollipop and putting it in his mouth, stuffing the wrapper in his pocket.  
"Ah- Thought You'd a-ask that- I am Norsk- And eh- You?" (Norsk means Norwegian in Norwegian, as you probably guessed) Logan gently tapped his fingers on the counter.  
"Norsk? Interesting! I'm from Britain, nice to meet you... Logan! My name is Roman, Roman Floyd" Roman looked at Logan's name tag before introducing himself, Logan thought the name sounded familiar but he wasn't completely sure.

After a while Logan had made Roman his Strawberry tea and handed it to him, Roman was sat in and Logan found himself glancing over to the fairly handsome man that had walked through the door just a few minutes ago, He hoped Roman enjoyed his tea.

"Psst! Logan! Logan!!" Logan heard Someone from behind him and turned around, It was a very anxious looking Virgil, His black, Purple highlighted hair a bit of a mess,  
"Are You alright Virgil?" Logan asked, Whispering and concerned,  
"Do you know who that is??" Virgil quietly asked, "That is ROMAN FLOYD! The FAMOUS Makeup stylist!" Virgil had pulled Logan into the back room by now,  
"A-ah- Is why name sounded familiar?" Logan questioned,  
"Most likely-" Virgil replied and stepped back.

"Best getting back out there, N-no want to miss or make customer eh- angry." Before Logan could let Virgil speak again, he exited the back room and back to behind the counter, He noticed that Roman was finished with his tea, Roman got up and said "Thank you! The tea was Phenomenal!" Before leaving,  
"Eh-! Ha Det! Thank for coming!" Logan quickly said to Roman right before the door closed, after that, the day continued as normal and funny enough, Logan wondered If he would see Roman again the next day.

Once he was done for the day he said bye to Virgil and went home, changing into comfy clothes and collapsing onto his bed, He wasn't bothered to eat anything that night, he was just tired, but he couldn't stop thinking about Roman, He eventually found himself drifting off to sleep, He couldn't wait for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2 (Because I'm uncreative lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is happy, Patton is still kind of a dick though-

v 

Roman's POV  
\---------------------------------------

Roman woke up in his hotel bed, he lay in it in silence for a while before finally getting out, taking a shower, getting dressed and making himself look better than he already did (accessories, makeup, etc.)  
He brushes his teeth and leaves the hotel, deciding to visit that coffee shop again.

Roman walked inside the coffee shop, though, The barista was someone else, A tall young man with freakishly pale skin, eyeshadow (under his eyes), dark hair with a purple highlight and grayish purple eyes, his uniform was the same as Logan's.  
"He must work here too, then." Roman thought to himself, still quite disappointed that the man he met here yesterday didn't seem to be out.  
The dark man sighed, hearing someone enter the shop, "Welcome to Sanders Stop, How may I-I-I-I-I-I-I- UH-"  
"Hello" Despite the disappointment, Roman smiled at the man before him, before reading his nametag just in case he needed to know. Virgil.  
"UHMMMM- ONe- One second- sorry-" Virgil stumbled over his words and quickly escaped into the back, Roman waited patiently for him to come back, soon enough, he walked back over, and began to talk  
"WOO- Okay, hi hello, I'm extremely sorry- Would you like to order now?" He had a nervous smile plastered on his face,  
"Ah, yes, Strawberry iced tea please." Roman just kept smiling his charming smile,

"Okay! Uh- anything else??" Virgil asked, writing down Roman's order, Roman picks up yet another strawberry lollipop  
"This as well please." He responded, holding it up, The, what Roman has just now nicknamed Virgil, Emo Nightmare, vigorously writes down the lollipop, scans it for him then cowers off to farther behind the counter and carefully makes the tea, being sure to not mess anything up, once finished, he handed it to Roman and began,  
"Soooo- That is the same amount as last time, 4 dollars and 50 cents. Would you like to pay in cash or credit?"   
"Credit." Roman takes his card out of his pocket, Virgil set the payment type on the machine and Roman swipes his card, paying for the drink and lollipop.  
"Thank yoouuu!" Roman picks up his items and sits down at the table he was sitting at last time, happily sipping his tea while looking through social media and replying to twitter @s.

Virgil's POV  
\---------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD- DID I JUST- HOW DID I- AAAAAAAAAHHHH- IT'S SO HARD TO KEEP MYSELF FROM FANBOYING- OKAY- Okay Virge- Just calm down, heck, maybe go to the back and ask if Logan wants to take over?? No- This is my shift- I can't just freak out and ditch when my IDOL walks through the door! Besides- I'm too much of a pussy to ask Lo to take over for me- Let's just calm down and play it cool... Play it cool..." Virgil was panicking in his own head, but he look just normal on the outside, another customer walks in and Virgil gets to serving them and many other customers that come in too, Roman coming up to the counter every couple of hours for another drink or some food.

"Why hasn't he left yet? Is he waiting for someone? Did they ditch?" Virgil was thinking to himself again, it had been 4 hours since Roman arrived, suddenly, it clicked for Virge, he went inside the back room where Logan was sitting.  
"Hey, Lo, pretty sure Roman's here for you, not fully sure, but pretty."  
"H-he's what?"  
"He's waiting out in the coffee shop, has been for 4 hours, only just realised he was waiting for ya." Virgil spoke with a smirk, finding the whole situation funny, he couldn't tell why, it just was.  
"O-Oh! I'll just uh- Go sss-say hi then!" He was very confused but went outside nonetheless, Virgil went back to serving people, occasionally looking over to Logan and Roman every once in a while.

Logan's POV  
\---------------------------------------

He walks up to the table, "Uh- Hei." Logan was nervous, but approached the situation with a small smile, Roman looked up at him with a bigger smile, It made Logan blush, it wasn't his fault The man before him was so gorgeous,  
"Ah! Hello! I was awaiting your arrival! Sit down! Let's talk for a bit." Roman just keeps smiling at him, Logan sits down in the chair opposite of Roman, they start talking despite Logan's pronunciation of some English words a little off, that and his still quite strong accent.

They have no idea how long they were talking, maybe half an hour? It certainly felt longer than that, but Logan had to start his shift, so they said their goodbyes and Logan left to work, Roman bought one more lollipop before leaving and exploring more of the town before it got too late.

Logan already missed Roman, but he had no choice, maybe he would see him again tomorrow? No, he's probably busy, either way, he learnt more about Roman today, he feels closer to him, Logan felt truly lucky to have met such a kind, handsome man. But he had to get back to work, he didn't want to be yelled at again.


End file.
